zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
War of Hyrule part III
The King The army had walked into the castle and where promtly welcomed by a butler. Link ignored the talk between the king and went straight to the rooms they where to sleep in. Inside where small twin size beds with black covers and white sheets. When Link awoke, he woke to find the king with dark red robes and gold deisgns with multiple crests upon them. Link, startled, imediatly leaped out of his bed and bowed, "Uh, your majesty, I- It's, quite a shock to meet you."Link stammered. "Son, stand up. Here I do not govern here. so I am not a king." the king said. The Temple After Link took of his sword sheild off his back he walked with the king to the great hall to have breakfast, a plate of toast and a small bite of egg and a biscuit. The king had a plan, unknown to Link, the king knew the name Link was a rare one, and since he was here, he desided to take to a sacred place, a place called Helio. The heilo temple was a huge room, like the temple of time, it echoed loudly, and it was magical, a song playing in the backround. Unlike the the temple of time, it was a less seirious and more happy, a hero, and it changed to a song reminding Link of the Heavens, and then to one of evil, and one of Godliness, good godliness, not evil. Link said, "It's like the Temple of Time." The King responded, "It's More magical, since it is very deep, and called the temple of Heilio." "Temple of Light." Link relized. Then, a large explosion shook the walls of the temple. They ran outside, and saw a battle taking place. Stal had not givin up. In fact, Stalfos and not stal troop where actacking and they where the fierce ones with bronze swords and sheilds, and green mail shorts. There where several million Stalfos. The small force of knights had barely able to hold them off when the attack began. And not a few moments later, every enemy every hero has faught,and Ganondorf shown up. Soon, the knights surrendered. The King was on his knees, awaiting the fatal blow from Ganondorf's Sword. When his sword was raised, and arrow stuck his shoulder. He wheeled around, and the king, being young, had leaped up and was deep in the knights guard. The arrow was from a man with a five a clock shadow and an eye-patch over his eye. He wore a green tunic and a long green cap like Link. It was covered with grime and it had rips and tears. He was weilding a huge, twohanded blue hilted sword with no sheild, he was obiviosly expeirenced, because in five seconds twenty monsters had died before they hit the ground, and he was couintining. He pulled a bow off his back and shot fifty three arrows that flashed with a bright light that killed monsters instantly. Ganondorf looked shocked, and in minuets his army was pretty worn done. Ganondorf got a good look at the feind, and gasped,"YOU!" He then let off at least fifty swears and curses. The man laughed, shot another "flash arrow" and then slashed ganondorf in the chest. Ganondorf got sent into an insane rage and hacked and slashed at the man. The man had almost no response, and simply blocked all Ganondorf's attacks, and then Slashed in a solid motoin, and knoked ganondorf to the ground, who vanished leaving a black cloud. Ganondorf's voice was heard,"I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU KARMAH!!!" The man, evidently named Karmah, walked over to The King, and said, "I have cleared out the castle, and arrived not a moment to soon." The king kneeled before Karmah, and said, "I am your debt." "You may be, but all require is to return to your kingdom, wait for three years, I will return to service you." The king, having his life saved, along with his family and kingdom, required to wait to be served by his savior. He was obviosly very gratefull. But also stunned, so he said nothing else. Karmah smiled, spoke to Autemis for a few minets, and walked over to Link. "Hello,my freind. I see you are wearing a garb that only heroes genearly wear." Link, a little stunned asked, "How could you know?" Karmah only reponded, "I am a Sage, I'm going toknow what he Hero of Times Tunic looks like." "I overheard you say that you where called Kamah. Karmah, why do you where a similar tunic?" Karmah simply said, "I am a hero myself but not the Hero of Time." Link then journeyed back to hyrule castle. End of Book I Category:Adventure Fanfic